


Dementophobia, Drowning With You.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dementophobia, the fear of insanity, becoming insane fear, insanity phobia, becoming insane phobia, fear of insanity, fear of becoming insane, phobia of insanity, phobia of becoming insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dementophobia, Drowning With You.

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear.

Dementophobia, the fear of insanity, becoming insane fear, insanity phobia, becoming insane phobia, fear of insanity, fear of becoming insane, phobia of insanity, phobia of becoming insane. 

\---

Every time he uses the pit, Ra’s can feel something. It’s an indescribable feeling, like something crawling under his skin, but it had always been there or flickers in the back of his mind like light shining through water. It’s something, everything and nothing.

Sometimes there’s a moment of absolute and uncontrollable panic and utter terror before he breaks through the surface of the pit water, gasping for air, his lings burning and the feeling of life burning through his veins.

He hates it.

But not as much as he hates the voice in his head that whispers to him from the shadows of his darkest memories. He used to think that he was going mad, but kept his fears to himself, tucked away in the back of his mind with the whisper; it would not do to show weakness after all.

Sometimes he thinks that he could see something in his self, something that had come to him through the Lazarus Pit festering and consuming. A part of him greets it with open arms, the other part of him is trying not to make his fear known, he thinks that maybe he isn’t so immune to the pits after effects after all.

But then again insanity can’t be that bad, especially since he plans to drag a certain Robin, Red Bird, Detective, Viper, Timothy, Beloved with him. Insanity loves company, after all.

\---


End file.
